Siempre mía
by Aldana Sakura
Summary: El amor siempre llega cuando uno menos lo espera... sin embargo ¿serias capaz de hacer lo que fuera por estar a lado de la persona que amas? "- No podre darte algo mas - dijo con seriedad - lo acepto... -contesto la castaña... tal vez con el tiempo le enseñaría a amarla." Espero que la disfruten.
1. Prologo

**Hola! bueno es que no he terminado ninguna de mis historias… pero ya casi acabo jajá esta es una nueva que continuara cuando acabe "Amor prohibido "bueno pues espero que disfruten el prologo ^^**

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece XD**

**- Siempre mía -**

**Prologo **

"¿Cómo es que llegue a esto?" todos los días siempre me hago esta pregunta, como yo una chica de 20 años, la cual estudia la carrera de literatura en la universidad y trabaja en una cafetería… llego a convertirse en la amante numero uno de Natsume Hyuga, un hombre viudo y sin escrúpulos… claro con una hija de 7 años, la cual es un amor…

Cuando mi padre dejo a mi madre, a mi hermanito y a mí, jure que velaría por ellos y los cuidaría y claro… que no me enredaría con cualquier hombre que se cruzara por mi camino… ¡Primer error! Natsume Hyuga jamás se cruzo por mi camino… solo fue a recoger a su hija a la casa donde yo vivo… ¿por qué el destino te juega tan chueco? ¿Por qué Yuki tuvo que ser el mejor amigo de la hija de aquel pelinegro?... de tantas niñas en el mundo… ¡¿Por qué ella?!

Después de eso el sujeto se convirtió en mi sombra, claro que jamás me desagrado… al contrario el jamás hizo algo que yo no quisiera… ¡Fui yo la que accedió a que él me quitara mi virginidad! Sin embargo al convertirme en la amante de Hyuga hubo una regla… "Jamás estarás con otros hombres… serás siempre mía" ¡Segundo error! acepte en convertirme en su amante… pero solo eso… no podía aspirar a algo más… es por eso que ahora sufro… me convertí en su amante y solo eso… pero jamás conté de que llegaría a amarlo demasiado…

Pero que va… ¿para qué contarles mi historia de esta manera?… ¿por qué mejor no les cuento de cómo sucedió cada cosa…? Bien pues esta es mi historia… la forma en cómo me convertí en la posesión mas preciada de Natsume Hyuga…

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué tal?... ahora será un poco diferente ^^ los primeros capítulos serán normales… ya después habrá lemon ^^ y lo cambiare de clasificación … nos vemos pronto subiré el primer capitulo**

**Cuídense XD**


	2. Hola, soy Mikan

**Hola! ^^ Después de un mes decido actualizar mi última historia de Gakuen Alice ¬¬ jajá bueno pues comencemos… por cierto el siguiente capítulo cambiare la clasificación a M ^^ **

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece XD**

**- Siempre mía -**

**Capítulo I "Hola, soy Mikan"**

- ¡Pero yo lo amo! – exclamo mi amiga Ana mientras se sujetaba de Nonoko, bien al parecer no se calmaría con nada de lo que dijéramos

- No creo que se te acabe la vida – digo con fastidio, ya tenía como una hora así, me impresiono que el profesor no la sacara del salón al escuchar sus sollozos, aunque no son nuevos, siempre pasa lo mismo cuando termina con su novio… cuando termina con algún chico siempre afirma amarlos hasta la muerte, sin embargo al mes ya tiene uno nuevo…

Hay ocasiones en las que no logro comprender a las chicas de mi edad… como ahora, viendo a Ana en ese estado me pregunto ¿Por qué, si cada vez que termina con algún chico, se pone así… sigue saliendo con ellos?

Sinceramente no comprendo su necesidad de sufrir… por qué no vivir una vida tranquila como la mía… estudiar y trabajar… bien no es la mejor vida, además de que yo no la elegí… pero es menos problemática y compleja. Sinceramente no entiendo…

Suspiro mientras me alejo de mis amigas, tengo que llegar temprano a casa para poder arreglarme para el trabajo… mientras camino me encuentro con varias chicas en la calle, que pueden ser de mi edad, pero hay una diferencia entre ellas y yo, ellas van bien maquilladas y con ropa que está a la moda… no entiendo esa necesidad de aplicarse capas y capas de pintura, acaso ¿No saben que la piel se arruga más rápido así? y en cuanto la ropa… aunque digan que esta "a la moda" yo no veo la diferencia entre esas prendas y las que usaban hace un año, si tal vez tengan razón… soy una chica extraña…

Bueno he divagado demasiado… no les dije mi nombre, me llamo Mikan Yukihara, tengo 20 años y estudio la carrera de Literatura en la universidad de Tokio ¿Por qué literatura? bien, digamos que no soy buena para los números (tenemos una pelea a muerte) y la ciencia no es lo mío… así que mi ultima opción era esta… la literatura, me gusta, pero hay ocasiones en las que no tengo tiempo para leer las pilas de libros que me dejan…

- Ya llegue – anuncio al entrar a casa… una casa pequeña y modesta, bueno digamos que la situación económica de mi familia no es la mejor, mi padre dejo a mi madre cuando ella dio a luz a Yuki, yo apenas tenía doce años, es por eso que trato de conseguir una carrera… tal vez de esta manera pueda tener a mi familia en mejores condiciones… ya que desde esa edad hice pequeños trabajos para ayudar a mi madre… pero aun así, a mi edad no tengo lo suficiente para darles a mi familia lo que merecen…

- Hola Mikan… Llegas más temprano de lo normal… ¿Cómo te fue? – me saluda mi madre desde la entrada de la cocina… yo solo saludo y sonrió, es verdad que he llegado más temprano ya que siempre me quedo un tiempo en la biblioteca… pero hoy con lo de Ana estaba fastidiada, le contesto que me ha ido genial… aun qué no del todo… tengo demasiada tarea y tal vez no la termine ya que necesito pagar el tiempo que debo en la cafetería.

Yuka Yukihara, es mi madre, muchas personas dicen que soy la viva imagen de mi madre… ojos y cabellos castaños, una persona amble y demasiado bondadosa… tal vez mi padre se confió de ello, para engañarla.

- ¡Mikan! – Grita mi pequeño hermano cuando entro a la sala, me apresuro a acariciar su cabello castaño, mientras sonríe y me abraza – Que bueno que has llegado. Por cierto… ella – dice mi hermano separándose de mí y dirigiendo su mirada color ámbar hacia uno de los sillones – Es Rin Hyuga… mi amiga – dice con una gran sonrisa.

Sigo la dirección que ha tomado la mirada de mi hermano y me encuentro con una niña de diez años, que viste el uniforme de primaria de Gakuen Alice… Su cabello negro me llama la atención, su piel pálida y me sorprende su mirada… sus ojos son del color del rubí… esta niña es… ¡Hermosa!

La pequeña me sonríe, es tan bonita… tengo que controlarme para no lanzarme a abrazarla… - Hola – saludo – Soy Mikan – digo con una sonrisa, la niña se pone de pie y se presenta con una leve inclinación… al parecer es una niña muy educada, tal vez venga de buena familia… es raro que Yuki sea amigo de personas así…

Después de preguntarle a Yuki sobre la escuela me retiro a mi cuarto a cambiarme, dentro de poco mi madre servirá la comida y después tendré que ir a trabajar… aun no he dicho donde trabajo… pues es una pequeña cafetería cerca de casa, soy mesera y el dueño es un hombre de 40 años llamado Narumi… es una persona extraña, pero divertida.

Suelto una risita nerviosa, al ver el nuevo traje de meseras que Narumi nos ha preparado, ya lo había visto justo el día que nos lo entrego… pero aun así me sigue impresionando… lo guardo en el bolso y bajo al comedor para encontrarme con mi hermano y Rin en la mesa… qué bueno que solo somos cuatro personas… ya que ese es el número exacto de las sillas del comedor.

La comida es algo amena y cuando terminamos, Yuki y Rin se encargan de contarnos algunos sucesos de la escuela… se detienen cuando se escucha que llaman a la puerta… - Yo voy – dice mi madre levantándose de la mesa, yo la paro y le digo que yo iré, que descanse…

Camino a la entrada, abro la puerta lentamente y la persona que encuentro del otro lado me deja sin aliento… se podría decir que es Rin, solo que en hombre y mayor… "Guapo…" pienso, bueno no es una buena explicación, pero me quedo de pie sin saber que decir o hacer…

- Oye – me llama el hombre y me truena los dedos justo enfrente de mi cara, lo cual hace que salga del trance… - Vengo por Rin… me dijo que estaría aquí… - dice con indiferencia… al parecer le ha molestado mi actitud, ya que ha fruncido el ceño…

- Ah… si… ¿Quién es usted? – trato de articular, mientras trato de arreglar un poco mi cabello… ¿Por qué?… no tengo ni la menor idea…

El sonríe lo que me provoca un escalofrió – Natsume Hyuga… soy el padre de Rin – Bien algo en mi se rompe… Está casado… pienso con desilusión, qué más da, un hombre así no se fijaría en mi… Lo hago pasar y veo como se reúne con su hija, por lo menos es un padre amoroso… se levanta y me mira fijamente… sus ojos carmesí son mas fríos que los de la pequeña Rin…

- Señor Hyuga – saluda mi hermano con una sonrisa, Natsume le devuelve el gesto… ¿mi hermano lo conoce? – ha es que el señor Hyuga a veces me viene a dejar a casa – dice mi hermano con una sonrisa…

Veo que mi madre sale de la cocina - Buenas tardes – saluda con una leve sonrisa, El hombre pelinegro se inclina en señal de saludo… - Oh es verdad… - mi madre se gira hacia mi – Como siempre estabas fuera de casa a esta hora… no lo conocías… es el señor Hyuga – me dice mi madre. Hyuga… recuerdo que alguna vez mi hermano hablo de ellos, pero como siempre llegaba cansada de trabajar, no le prestaba atención.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – me pregunta el señor Hyuga mientras me mira fijamente, me pongo nerviosa… no me gusta su mirada fría…

- Mikan – contesto desviando la mirada hacia la pared…

- ¿Le gustaría tomar algo? – le ofrece , pero él la rechaza con una sonrisa… al parecer soy la única a la que no le regala sonrisas… solo una mirada fría… la cual no me da mucha confianza

- Tengo que irme… - dice con seriedad – Rin ve por tus cosas – veo que la pequeña sale corriendo… - Gracias por cuidar de ella – le dice a mi madre, cuando Rin regresa a su lado ambos se despiden y mi madre me dice que los acompañe hasta la entrada… ¿Por qué yo? pienso con pesar, al parecer no le agrado al padre de Rin…

Por suerte Yuki me acompaña, al llegar a la reja que divide la calle de nuestra casa me quedo de pie frente al auto negro que al parecer le pertenece a ese hombre… veo que Yuki se aleja un poco con Rin y comienzan a murmurar algo…

- ¡Oye! – me llama Hyuga provocando que me sobresalte ya que solo prestaba atención a lo que decía mi hermano, aunque no logre oírlo - ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunta con seriedad

Me sorprendo… ¿Para qué le interesara saber mi edad? – 20 – susurro lo más bajo que puedo, sin embargo él logra escucharlo… - ¿Por qué? – pregunto fijando mi vista en sus ojos carmesí, los cuales ya no son tan fríos

- Solo es curiosidad – me contesta con una leve sonrisa… pero no es la misma sonrisa que le dedica a mi hermano o a mi madre… esta es un poco mas … ¿maliciosa? me provoca otro escalofrió

- Muchas gracias, nos vemos – se despide Rin con una sonrisa

- Cuídate – le contesto con una sonrisa tierna… es que en realidad es un amor… pero al ver fijar mi mirada en su padre me encuentro que el sujeto me está observando de una manera descarada, siento como su mirada recorre mi cuerpo con una sonrisa burlona… Esto no me gusta – Adiós… - digo con recelo cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran

- Hasta pronto – me contesta con una sonrisa, después se despide de mi hermano y ambos se suben al auto… reacciono cuando mi hermano me toma de la mano…

- Entremos hermana o llegaras tarde al trabajo – me doy cuenta que el auto se ha alejado… tomada de la mano de mi hermano decido entrar sin embargo lo que me dice Yuki me deja desconcertada… - ¿Hermana, porque tienes la cara roja como un tomate?

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué tal? Maldito Natsy pervertido ¬¬u jajá pero bueno, el siguiente capítulo tal vez lo actualice en la semana ^^u es que estoy tratando de acabar el Fanfic de "Una vez mas" ¬¬ al cual no le veo fin ^^u jajá como ya había dicho el siguiente capítulo va a hacer clasificación M **

**Antes de irme quiero agradecer a Floor Sakura, Gaby34355 ( que al parecer es una amante de los lemmon's ^^u), carolinisexini, kaoru ayuzawa, eve-tsuki, lukaluka night fever (Gracias por el entusiasmo *-*) y a ariana0203, GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR ^^ **

**Bueno ahora si ya me voy ^^ cuídense XD**


	3. ¿Lunares?

**Hola! Bueno después de semanas de desaparecer he regresado XD jajá bueno espero que les guste esta historia XD **

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece XD**

**- Siempre mía -**

**Capítulo II "¿Lunares?"**

- Aburrido – digo para mi, mientras camino por los pasillos de la escuela, llevo bajo el brazo una novela romántica que he pedido prestada de la biblioteca, la cual mi maestra ha dejado leer… tengo que terminarla en una semana. Suspiro… ¡¿Cómo demonios la acabare de leer en tan poco tiempo?! Hoy tengo que ir a trabajar y al parecer hoy tengo que ir directo para allá ya que me entretuve en la biblioteca.

- Hola preciosa –dicen tras de mí, volteo para encontrarme con la sonrisa burlona de Andou Tsubasa.

- Hola – digo para después seguir mi camino, no es que Tsubasa no sea de mi agrado pero en algunas ocasiones le brota su lado mujeriego.

- Vamos pequeña Mikan ¿Por qué siempre eres tan fría? - reclama mientras me alcanza y se interpone en mi camino. Odio cuando la gente hace que pierda el tiempo…

- No es eso, tengo prisa – contesto con seriedad apartándolo del camino, él hace un puchero.

- Esta bien, pero espero que algún día tengas tiempo para mí – se despide lanzándome un beso con la mano, yo me sonrojo… no saben cómo odio que haga ese tipo de cosas… Después de la pequeña conversación que he tenido con mi amigo pelinegro, camino hacia la salida… al parecer hoy será un día tranquilo… como cualquier otro, bueno eso espero.

**. . .**

- Buenas tardes – me saluda Ana cuando entro a los casilleros para poder ponerme el uniforme… sonrió en señal de respuesta, al parecer está más tranquila después de haber terminado con su novio… Sin prestarle mucha atención me preparo para salir a trabajar, lo mejor de todo es que los miércoles no viene mucha gente a la cafetería.

Camino hacia la entrada de la cafetería y me encuentro con un alegre Narumi

- Mikan hola – dice mientras me abraza y me estruja sacándome todo el aire… trato de zafarme pero él me suelta cuando llega un cliente, así que me dedico a lo que realmente he venido, a trabajar, aunque en muchas ocasiones las propinas que dejan los clientes no son buenas, el sueldo fijo que gano me es suficiente para ayudar a mi madre, pero la verdad aun así necesito mas

Pasan las horas, solo me dedico a sonreír y atender las órdenes de los clientes, pero uno en particular me deja sorprendida

- Señor Hyuga ¿Qué hace aquí? – digo mientras veo a él pelinegro cruzar las puertas del local, el sonríe y se acerca demasiado a mí, mis mejillas se sonrojan y mi corazón comienza a latir con rapidez mientras siento como mis manos comienzan a temblar.

- Bueno… es una cafetería ¿no? así que supongo que he venido a tomar un café – por alguna razón me decepciona la razón por la que ha venido, pero su sonrisa ¿maliciosa? hace que mi corazón se acelere aun mas

- E…Esta bien… Pa… Pase – tartamudeo mientras lo llevo a una mesa, él me sigue sin borrar esa sonrisa de su boca, al avanzar puedo ver la mirada de sorpresa de mis demás compañeras - ¿Q… Que… le traigo? – trato de concentrarme en mi trabajo

- Un café y… - dice buscando mi mirada ya que la he desviado – quiero hablar con el encargado – asiento y me retiro… ¿Para que querrá hablar con Narumi?

Hago lo que me pide y voy a buscar al hombre rubio que en esos momentos esta acosando a un par de chicos… él asiente y se dirige a la mesa del señor Hyuga…

- ¿Lo conoces? – pregunta Sumire con una sonrisa maliciosa

- S…Si – trato de contestar – es un amigo de la familia – sirvo el café y lo coloco en la charola

- Es guapísimo, pero se ve grande… pero no tanto – comenta Sumire, me sonrojo ya que yo también pensé lo mismo cuando lo conocí – Que envidia… ha venido a buscarte hasta tu trabajo – suspira Sumire

- ¡No es verdad! – casi lo grito, sin embargo Sumire niega con la cabeza

- Hay Mikan… entonces dime ¿Qué hace aquí? – abro los ojos con sorpresa, Sumire tiene razón… nunca había visto al señor Hyuga por aquí… tal vez sea una casualidad que haya llegado al mismo lugar donde trabajo. Ni que me estuviera siguiendo ¿o sí?

Un escalofrió recorre mi columna, imaginarme al señor Hyuga siguiéndome… debe ser mi imaginación… además él está casado y tiene una hija ¿no?

Sin perder más tiempo camino hacia la mesa donde se encuentran los dos hombres platicando, los cuales callan al ver que me aproximo – Aquí tiene – digo lo más calmada que puedo, pero el señor Hyuga sonríe provocando que me sonroje

- Gracias – dice volteando hacia Narumi quien permanece callado… esto sí que es extraño ¿Narumi callado?

Hago una pequeña reverencia para alejarme de ambos hombres y seguir trabajando… pasa los minutos y aunque sigo atendiendo a otros clientes no pierdo de vista a mi jefe y al pelinegro, quienes de la nada se ponen de pie y en silencio Narumi lo lleva a su oficina…

- Mikan – escucho que me llaman, pero yo solo estoy pensando en esas dos personas que acaban de abandonar la mesa - ¡Mikan! – grita Ana en mi oído provocando que salte del susto

- ¡¿Qué?! – contesto mientras la volteo a ver, veo que Ana ya está lista para irse… ¡Es verdad! yo termino de trabajar a la misma hora que ella – Lo siento, en un momento estoy lista – digo dirigiéndome a cambiarme de ropa, veo que ella niega con la cabeza

- Hay Mikan siempre andas en las nubes… pero bueno… anda ve, yo te espero – dice con una sonrisa, la cual yo correspondo y salgo casi corriendo

- Es verdad, hoy me quedare hasta tarde para terminar mi tarea – susurro y después suspiro, hoy me espera una noche larga

- Mikan – me llaman nuevamente pero al voltear me percato que esta vez no se trata de Ana si no de Narumi

- ¿si? – contesto mientras comienzo a abrir mi bolsa para sacar mi ropa, Narumi me detiene

- Ven a mi oficina por favor - algo me dice que el día normal que creía que tendría, no será así… sigo a Narumi por el estrecho pasillo que da a la puerta de su oficina y al abrirla me quedo sin aliento

El señor Hyuga se encuentra sentado en la silla de mi jefe - ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto por segunda vez en el día, él sonríe y se dirige a Narumi

- Déjanos solos – un escalofrió recorre todo mi cuerpo, volteo hacia Narumi y él simplemente me sonríe para después salir por la puerta, volteo nuevamente para encontrarme con el señor Hyuga de pie a pocos metros de mi – Bueno a mí me gusta hablar claro – dice cruzando los brazos mientras yo trato de tomar todo el aire que puedo ya que me está faltando – He venido a hacerte una propuesta, se sobre tu situación económica y de tu historia familiar… gracias a Narumi – "¿Y a este tipo que le importa eso?" pensé con un poco de enojo – Así que este trato te beneficiara tanto a ti como a mi… ¿Cuánto quieres por ser mi amante? – bien al parecer trabajar mucho hace que me imagine cosas. Guardo silencio mientras trato de procesar las cosas

- A ver … ¿Usted ha venido hasta aquí a pedirme que me acueste con usted? – pegunto sin creérmelo y él asiente como si fuera lo más natural del mundo - ¿Es broma? – pregunto aun sin creerlo, pero él niega con la cabeza, muchas emociones comienzan a invadirme y solo puedo hacer una cosa… reír a carcajadas

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunta el señor Hyuga molesto, yo trato de calmarme

- Na… Nada – trato de decir pero aun sigo riendo – Lo que pasa es que nos conocemos hace poco y creo que se ha confundido de lugar, esto es una cafetería… no uno de esos lugares que usted ha de frecuentar – me calmo y trato de dar la vuelta para salir de la oficina pero él me detiene por el brazo

- Se lo que hago y sé lo que quiero – dice acercándome a él, pero logro zafarme rápidamente

- Está equivocado, yo no soy… - pero soy interrumpida

- Lo sé… pero aun así, además se que no te soy indiferente – dice mostrándome una sonrisa burlona, bien… tiene razón, pero no tiene por qué restregármelo en la cara

- Engreído, eso no es cierto – me enfado y trato de salir pero siento que dos brazos me sostienen de la cintura, después de eso solo soy consciente de los labios del señor Hyuga sobre los míos. No correspondo pero tampoco lo aparto de mí… "Es un sueño" pienso, debo estar soñando… esto no puede ser cierto, hace tan solo unos minutos mi vida era tan normal y común como siempre y ahora…

- ¿Te das cuenta? – pregunta una vez que nuestros labios se separan, yo no sé qué hacer… golpearlo sería una buena opción, gritarle e insultarle no estaría mal tampoco… - Tu me gustas y yo te gusto ¿Qué más da? ¿Por qué no nos divertimos juntos? – dice tomando mi barbilla con una de sus manos

- No… - susurro, pero al parecer no hace caso y junta nuestros labios una vez más… pero esta vez correspondo el beso, sé que es tonto pero una nunca sabe cuándo se puede presentar una situación similar.

Mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas cuando siento la lengua del señor Hyuga recorriendo el interior de mi boca… me aferro a las solapas de su saco… en cualquier momento siento que mis rodillas fallaran, la verdad no es la primera vez que me han besado… es solo que nunca de esta manera.

Siento sus grandes manos que comienzan a recorrer mi cuerpo, suspiro contra sus labios cuando comienza a acariciar mis pechos… ustedes pensaran por qué no lo he golpeado, pero mi cuerpo el muy traicionero no responde… solo me concentro en tratar de corresponder el beso.

Mi espalda choca contra algo duro que al parecer es la pared, nuestros labios se separan y mientras trato de recuperar el aliento abro los ojos, me encuentro con la sonrisa burlona del hombre pelinegro, quien masajea mis senos sobre el uniforme de mesera que todavía llevo puesto

- ¿Te gusta? – dice con voz ronca pero sin dejar de hacerlo, me sonrojo aun mas y él vuelve a unir nuestros labios

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" me reprocho, pero aun así no hago nada para alejarlo… una de sus manos comienza a descender, un escalofrió recorre mi columna cuando siento que empieza a acariciar mis piernas bajo la falda…

-Espera… - susurro cuando siento que se acerca a mi parte más intima, detengo su mano que se encuentra bajo mi falda, el suelta una risita

- No tengas miedo… no te hare daño – susurra rozando sus labios con los míos, yo suspiro y dejo su mano en libertad… al parecer mi autocontrol se ha acabado. Comienzo a gemir al sentir su mano cubrir mi sexo sobre la tela de mi ropa interior – Te gusta esto tanto como a mi ¿Verdad? – dice sonriendo cuando siente mis braguitas húmedas

Tomándome de la cintura comienza a guiarme hasta que mi trasero choca contra el escritorio de Narumi… lo cual en este momento no me interesa, escucho como aleja las cosas que se encuentran en el para así poder sentarme sobre el escritorio…

- No sabes cuánto he soñado con esto desde el día en que te conocí – susurra cerca de mi oído, para después morder con delicadeza el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo cual me hace suspirar. Sus manos nuevamente comienzan a descender por mi cuerpo… primero acariciando mis hombros, senos hasta llegar a mis piernas las cuales separa.

- Ah… - se escapa de mis labios cuando comienza a acariciarme nuevamente sobre la ropa interior, él sonríe y mientras me acaricia fija su mirada carmesí en la mía…

Cierro los ojos cuando comienza a deshacerse de mi ropa interior… - Espera… no… - trato de decir, pero él me da un beso casto en los labios

- No te preocupes… nadie vendrá – susurra para tranquilizarme, pero eso es lo de menos…

- No es eso… es que yo… - pero guardo silencio cuando siento que comienza a introducir dos de sus dedos – Ah… - me sostengo de sus hombros, escucho que él deja salir un gruñido y su mirada carmesí se oscurece…

Sus dedos comienzan a salir y entrar en mi… comienzo a gemir con más fuerza y mi cabeza da vueltas, sin embargo antes de que logre acabar se detiene… frunzo el ceño frustrada

- Tranquila gatita… esto te gustara mas – sonríe de lado y junta nuestros labios una vez más… yo correspondo con la misma intensidad, cuando él se separa de mi solo puedo ver cómo va descendiendo su cabeza y alza mi falda, cierro los ojos ya que presiento lo que hará – no los cierres – dice con voz ronca… yo bajo la mirada encontrándome con la carmesí del señor Hyuga

Nuevamente la respiración comienza a faltarme y mis rodillas tiemblan al sentir la boca del señor Hyuga – Ah… - enredo mis dedos en su cabello color azabache, sin embargo cierro los ojos con fuerza cuando su lengua imita los movimientos que hicieron sus dedos hace unos momentos

Sin embargo el sonido de la puerta me alerta y abro mis ojos de golpe – Perdón por la interrupción – dice una Sumire completamente roja quien rápidamente cierra la puerta

¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?! "Esto debe ser un sueño…" pienso, volteo hacia abajo para encontrarme con la sonrisa burlona del pelinegro quien esta de rodillas frente a mí, al parecer mi razón a regresado…

El hombre de mirada carmesí suspira con fastidio – Que malos modales ¿Verdad? entra sin avisar – comenta para después seguir con su tarea… pero yo lo aparto - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta molesto frunciendo el ceño

- ¡Aléjese pervertido! – grito bajando de la mesa y alejándome del señor Hyuga, con la mirada trato de localizar mi ropa interior pero no tengo éxito, el hombre pelinegro suelta una carcajada

- ¿Esto es lo que buscas? – Dice mostrándome mi ropa interior, yo me sonrojo aun mas - ¿Pervertido yo?... cuando gemías seguramente no pensabas lo mismo – yo me acerco a él para darle una cachetada, pero logra tomar mi mano – Somos iguales pequeña… ¿acaso no te diste cuenta? – me besa a la fuerza y cuando me suelta me regresa mis braguitas

- Lo odio – digo con furia alejándome de él, pero el sonríe… como empiezo a detestar esa sonrisa burlona, además de la incómoda sensación que siento en mi parte intima, sin decirle nada mas guardo mi ropa interior en el bolsillo y salgo de ahí… pero él antes de que cruce la puerta me dice

- Nos vemos Lunares - ¡¿Lunares?! Me pregunto hasta que recuerdo mi ropa interior

- ¡Pervertido! – grito antes de cerrar la puerta de un fuerte golpe, salgo corriendo tomo mis cosas y pese a las llamadas de mis compañeras y de Narumi salgo corriendo hacia mi casa, donde pasa lo mismo ya que al llegar subo corriendo a mi cuarto y me encierro

- ¿Mikan sucedió algo? – escuche que mi mamá llamaba, pero no le abrí, solo le dije que me dejara sola… y así lo hizo…

Sin embargo por la noche, la incómoda sensación que sentía desde que salí de la cafetería se hacía más fuerte, así que sin más remedio, lleve una de mis manos a mi parte intima tratando de consolarme mientras pensaba en un par de ojos carmesí y su sonrisa bulina.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué tal? O/O jajá bueno pues espero que les guste esta historia, esto solo es el principio ¬w¬ jajá pero bueno… al parece Natsy tiene razón… Mikan también es una pervertida, si re-bien que le gusto jajá**

**Bueno pues quiero dar las gracias a Floor Sakura (espero que te guste que el lemmon sea asi de detallado o me dices si quieres mas detalles ), Eve-tsuki (no solo Mikan es la pervertida ¬w¬), ****sakura-san29**** (lo tuve que cambiar ya que habrá escenas mas detalladas) y Florencia (Gracias ^^): Bueno pues gracias por leer y comentar, también a las lectoras anónimas y las que me envían correos XD (prometo ponerme al corriente para contestar los correos ^^u)**

**Bueno esto es todo nos vemos. Se cuidan **


	4. ¡Ayúdame!

**¡Hola! Espero que estén bien. Comencemos. **

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

**- Siempre mía -**

**Capítulo III "¡Ayúdame!"**

Como odio mi vida, si pensaba que antes era difícil, ahora se ha vuelto más complicada y esto es gracias a cierto hombre de cabellos negros que no logro sacar de mis pensamientos. "Tengo sueño" pienso cuando estoy a una cuadra de llegar a la universidad, pero me sonrojo al recordar la razón por la cual no pude conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. Jamás pensé que algo así pasara entre el señor Hyuga y yo.

- No puede ser… - Murmuro cuando estoy a pocos pasos de la universidad y me encuentro justo en la entrada al hombre de mis pesadillas… o mejor dicho, de mis fantasías, recargado en su auto negro. ¡Acaso este hombre no trabaja!

"Haz como que no lo has visto" me aconseja mi conciencia mientras agacho la cabeza y camino rápidamente hacia la entrada.

- Mikan. – Escucho que me llaman, pero no me detengo. Siento como mi rostro comienza a arder ya que mi mente trae los recuerdos de la tarde anterior. Pero mi huida es frustrada cuando me toman del brazo. Nuestras miradas se encuentran unos segundos, para después perder la distancia y suspiro cuando el señor Hyuga une nuestros labios.

Tenía que admitir que extrañaba este simple contacto entre nosotros.

Rápidamente profundiza el beso provocando que mi mente se nuble justo como la tarde anterior. El agarre que tiene sobre mi brazo sigue presente, pero se va suavizando a cada segundo que pasa. Lentamente él comienza a apartarse de mí, cuando por fin siento que sus labios han abandonado los míos, abro bruscamente los ojos y si, una sonrisa burlona adorna los labios del señor Hyuga, esta acción provoca que frunza el ceño. ¡Como detesto a este hombre!

- Veo que me has extrañado. – Comenta mientras mete ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

Yo me ruborizo aun mas – En sus sueños – voy a dar media vuelta, pero nuevamente me toma del brazo. – Suélteme. – Exijo, pero no lo hace.

- Espero algún día dejes de hablarme de "usted", pero será pronto. – Sonríe con malicia.

- Yo… yo me tengo que ir. – Digo con nerviosismo, ya comenzaba a imaginarme lo que haría él, para que ya no le hablara de "usted".

- Tenemos que hablar. – Comenta mientras abre la puerta de su auto – Vamos. – Halo de mí.

- ¡No! – Me resistí.

- Suéltala – Se escucho a unos pasos de nosotros, Hyuga rápidamente giro al igual que yo, encontrándonos con la persona que yo menos esperaba.

- Tsubasa… - Murmure al ver a mi amigo de mirada azul frente a nosotros, pero rápidamente el pelinegro de mirada carmesí se interpuso entre Tsubasa y yo.

- ¿Quién es él? – Por el tono de su voz, me pude dar cuenta de que estaba enfadado, pero cuando me miro sobre su hombro, su mirada carmesí era aun más intensa, de esa manera comprobé mi sospecha. Por un momento tuve la necesidad de aclararle que Tsubasa no era más que un amigo. Pero ¡¿eso que le importa a él?!

- Eso a usted no le importa. – Cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho, me hice a un lado y camine hacia mi amigo. – Nos vemos Hyuga.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, cuando Hyuga me tomo nuevamente del brazo y Tsubasa se abalanzo a él tomándolo del cuello de su camisa. – Te dije que la soltaras. – Amenazo mi amigo, pero lo único que logro fue una sonrisa de Hyuga.

- Solo lo diré una vez… - Soltó mi brazo – aléjate de mí. – Esto comenzó a ponerse feo.

- Tsubasa, suéltalo por favor – Pedí, mientras trataba de interponerme entre los dos. La gente comenzaba a reunirse. – El señor Hyuga solo quería hablar conmigo… arreglare esto sola, no te preocupes.

A pesar de que ambos tenían su mirada fija en el otro, logre atraer la atención de mi amigo. - ¿Estas segura? – Volteo hacia mí y yo asentí. Con un empujón soltó a Hyuga, quien solo gruño molesto. – Estaré cerca… - Dijo para después acariciar mi cabeza y alejarse lentamente sin apartar su mirada de nosotros. Pero por un segundo, vi las intenciones de Hyuga de alcanzarlo, pero lo frene.

Cuando Tsubasa se alejo lo suficiente de nosotros, fije mi mirada en el hombre pelinegro. – Lo mejor será que se vaya y no vuelva.

- Tú no vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer. – Comento con enfado – Mira Mikan… estoy perdiendo la paciencia… vas a hablar conmigo, quieras o no. – Comenzó a acercarse a mí, pero di un paso atrás.

Tenía que hacer algo, o de lo contrario no me desharía de él.

Suspire con fastidio. ¡¿Qué había hecho para que él se interesara en mí?! – Esta bien… pero no ahora, tengo cosas que hacer… yo lo llamare. – Dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pero él solo sonrió.

- Se que no lo harás… pero aun así toma. – Contesto mientras metía la mano a su bolsillo y sacaba una tarjeta blanca la cual extendió hacia mí y tome – Aun así iré a verte cuando termines de trabajar… - Estaba a punto de protestar, pero la calidez de sus labios lograron que olvidara lo que estaba a punto de decir. ¡Solo fue un beso!

Cuando termino el beso, subió a su auto y antes de marcharse me dedico una sonrisa.

Si, realmente detestaba a este hombre.

**. . .**

- Hola – Saludo con nerviosismo Narumi cuando entre a la cafetería. - ¿Cómo estas Mikan? – Pregunto con cautela.

- Bien, no se preocupe… solo tengo a un hombre extraño pidiéndome cosas indecorosas… ya sabe, lo normal. ¿Y usted? – Si, estaba enojada y tenía que hacer pagar al culpable. Pero rápidamente me arrepentí cuando vi la mirada de cachorro de mi jefe. ¡Manipulador!

- ¡Te juro que no lo sabía! – Grito mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. – Él me dijo que solo quería hablar contigo. – Sollozo.

- ¿Por qué dejaste que hablara conmigo? ¿Por qué le diste tanta confianza? – Era verdad, ¿Cómo dejo que él hablara conmigo? ¿Qué no le pareció extraño?

- ¿No lo sabes? – Por un momento paró de llorar, y ahora solo me miraba atónito. Yo negué… ¿Qué tenía que saber? – Ese hombre es Natsume Hyuga… - Bueno, eso ya lo sabía. – Es muy amigo del dueño de estas cafeterías… Ruka Nogi. - Yo aun no lo comprendía y al parecer mi rostro lo reflejaba. - ¿Acaso no ves las noticias?

- ¿Ruka Nogi? - ¿Ese es el dueño?

- ¿No lo sabías Mikan? ¿Acaso no has leído el nombre de la cafetería? ¡Y llevas más de un año trabajando aquí! – Dijo con sorpresa mi jefe. – Ruka Nogi y Natsume Hyuga son buenos amigos, además, de socios… era normal que accediera a lo que él me pedía.

-¡Pero esa no es una excusa! – Reclame enojada, me importaba poco que ese sujeto fuera amigo del dueño, lo que me había hecho no tenia perdón.

- Perdóname Mikan – Chillo nuevamente Narumi.

- Esta bien, pero HOY tendrás que hacer ALGO con ese SUJETO – Recalque.

- ¿Vendrá hoy? – Asentí. – Si que le interesas. – Comento pensativo. Eso era lo que menos me importaba ahora.

Suspire por segunda vez en el día mientras me iba a cambiar para comenzar a trabajar, tal vez Narumi me dejaría salir más temprano, o que se yo, para que de esa manera no me encontrara con Hyuga. Camine hacia las mesas, pero después de unas horas me percate de que las miradas de mis compañeras me seguían y cada vez que las miraba directamente, ellas se sonrojaban como tomates. Acaso…

"_¡Sumire!" _Pensé. Era verdad, esa chica me había visto en… una situación incómoda. Además, si no mal recuerdo, tanto Ana como Nonoko no me habían dirigido la palabra en la universidad. A lo lejos vi como Sumire entraba a la cocina, así que decidí seguirla.

- Oye… - La llame. Pero cuando escucho el tono de mi voz, volteo rápidamente.

- ¡Cuéntamelo todo! – Grito, asustándome… si, había sido ella, tal vez hasta le había contado a Narumi, por eso él se disculpo conmigo. – Si que te lo tenías bien guardado.

- Eso no es cierto… - Exclame, pero ella me interrumpió.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué estaban en la oficina de Narumi haciendo…?

- ¡No! – La calle. - ¿Por qué les contaste a todas lo que paso?

- Ellas solo me preguntaron por que habías salido corriendo. – Contesto despreocupada. – Ya dime… ¿Cómo se conocieron?

- ¡Sumire! – Grite, pero la llegada de Narumi nos interrumpió.

- Mikan… ¡Una emergencia! – Escuche lo que decía mi jefe con atención, sin embargo no pude evitar salir corriendo del trabajo una vez que él termino, estaba pálido y tal vez yo me encontraba igual, no me importo que estaba en horas de trabajo ni que aun llevaba el uniforme puesto… Mi familia… o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba en peligro.

**. . .**

- Yuki… - Murmure ya que solo me dedicaba a retener las lagrimas. Tome la pálida mano de mi hermano entre las mías, los doctores me habían dicho que pronto se despertaría, solo tenía heridas leves, pero el problema era mi madre, ya que en el momento en que el carro los intercepto, ella cubrió con su cuerpo a mi hermano.

Lo más grave era el golpe que recibió en la cabeza… el doctor me había explicado tantas cosas, de las cuales solo comprendí que tenían que operarla y eso costaba demasiado… mucho dinero…

El cual no tenía.

- Maldita sea… - En estos momentos odiaba mas a mi padre, no, la verdad comenzaba a odiar a todo el mundo… Ya habían pasado algunas horas, Narumi había llegado y estaba apoyándome, pero eso no me bastaba… tenía que hacer que tanto mi hermano como mi madre se recuperaran…

Pero… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

- Hermana… - Puedo ver los ojos color avellana de mi hermano que luchan por mantenerse abiertos…

- Descansa… - Digo mientras acaricio con delicadeza su cabello castaño.

- ¿Y mamá?

Mis ojos se abren demasiado… no se que responderle a Yuki… jamás he sido buena mintiendo… y no me gusta mentirle a él. – Descansa… - Repito con un nudo en la garganta. – Mamá está un poco delicada, pero se recuperara… - No le mentí, ya que haría hasta lo imposible para que eso pasara… Sonríe para después cerrar sus ojos con lentitud.

Es por eso que dejo que mis lágrimas corran libremente por mis mejillas.

- Toma – Me dice Narumi, mientras me entrega un poco de chocolate caliente… - Esta anocheciendo, lo mejor será que te cambies… - Era verdad, aun llevaba el uniforme, tal vez me veía extraña, sonreí mientras asentía limpiando mis mejillas y me dirigía hacia mi bolso que muy amablemente Narumi me había traído del trabajo.

- Gracias… - Dije mientras sacaba mi ropa para después entrar al baño de la habitación, pero cuando tome mi chaqueta una pequeña tarjeta cayó al suelo. – Esto es…

- ¿Mikan? – Pregunto Narumi.

- Por favor, cuide de mi hermano… - Pedí a mi jefe y antes de que pudiera responderme, salí corriendo de la habitación, tal vez estaba a punto de hacer la mayor tontería de mi vida… pero no me quedaba otra opción, mi madre y mi hermano estaban mal, además, desde pequeña había jurado cuidarlos no importara lo que pasara.

- ¿Bueno? – Escuche del otro lado de la línea, rápidamente reconocí la voz ronca de Hyuga.

- S… Soy yo. – Susurre. Al parecer, él también me había reconocido, ya que escuche una pequeña risa.

- Me dejaste esperando… - Pero lo interrumpí.

- Lo sé, pero ahora, necesito verlo… - Deje de hablar un momento, pero él no me respondió. – Acepto… ser… su amante. – Estaba dispuesta a todo.

- Eres una buena niña Mikan. – Contesto. Después me dio instrucciones de donde nos teníamos que ver, yo preste atención mientras veía pasar a la gente desde la cabina telefónica donde me encontraba… - Te espero. – Fue lo último que dijo para después cortar la llamada.

Me quede quieta con el auricular aun en la mano, no recuerdo cuantos minutos pasaron.

¿Realmente iba a ir? ¿Realmente lo hacía por mi familia?

Tenía miedo, no solo por mi madre, también por lo que pasaría con Hyuga… Me había citado en un hotel, cuando me dijo el nombre, rápidamente lo reconocí… Una parte de mi me decía que no fuera, que regresara al hospital, pero otra me pedía que fuera…

¿Qué era realmente lo que quería?

La primera gota de agua que cayó, fue la que me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Tenía que ir. Salgo corriendo de la cabina y tomo el autobús, cuando por fin baje de él, camino unas dos cuadras bajo la lluvia, provocando que llegara a la recepción del hotel totalmente mojada.

Me acerque a la recepcionista e hice justo lo que Hyuga me dijo, la chica me dio el numero de la habitación y aun con dudas rondando mi cabeza me dirigí al ascensor. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer, cuando lo viera? Pensaba, pero comenzaba a temblar, no sabía si era por los nervios o por mis ropas húmedas.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi destino toque dos veces la puerta… la cual se abrió rápidamente, agache la cabeza cuando me encontré con la mirada carmesí de Hyuga y este se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiera entrar. Estaba sonriendo… como siempre lo ha hecho.

Cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrarse mi mirada vago por la habitación, una enorme cama se encontraba en el centro, así que me fue imposible no pensar en las demás mujeres que seguramente Hyuga había llevado a ese hotel. Me tenía que hacer a la idea, de que solo él quería pasar un rato conmigo, solo eso…

Así como yo solo iba a él por conveniencia…

Con determinación lo mire directamente a los ojos… él solo me observaba con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué sucedió? – Se apresuro a preguntar, ¿estaba preocupado por mi? "¿Qué sucedió?" Nuevamente no pude retener mis lágrimas, o tal vez seguía llorando desde que salí del hospital y lo que escuche en la cabina había sido una de mis lágrimas…

- Mi hermano y mi madre, tuvieron un accidente… - Conteste mientras llevaba ambas manos a mi boca, tratando de no gritar con desesperación. – Necesito dinero… mi hermano está bien, pero mi mamá está muy mal, necesitan… - Comencé a hipar. – o… operarla…

Deje que mis lágrimas resbalaran con libertad nuevamente… ¿que tenia de malo que él me viera…? Pronto seria suya. Cerré los ojos con fuerza… quería desahogarme… no solo por lo que acababa de pasar…

También por todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que Izumi nos abandono.

Abrí los ojos cuando los brazos de Hyuga me rodearon y una de sus manos se coloco en mi mejilla acariciándola, mi mirada se encontró con la suya solo por un segundo, ya que rápidamente unió nuestros labios…

No correspondí, tenía miedo…a pesar de la ternura que me demostraba, además, me sentía mal, por estar ahí y no con mi familia… Cuando por fin sus labios abandonaron los míos, me tomo en brazos y me llevo a la cama… tenía que hacerme a la idea, de que no podía detenerlo.

Me deposito en ella con delicadeza y sin aparatar sus mirada de la mía, comenzó a quitarme con lentitud mi uniforme… mis mejillas enrojecieron ya que las manos de Hyuga rozaban mi piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Podía sentir sus caricias atrevidas, pero a pesar de la vergüenza mis ojos no abandonaron a los suyos.

Mis ropas cayeron al suelo, y él se alejo de mi cuando solo me quedaba la ropa interior, no me cubrí cuando sus ojos carmesí recorrieron con descaro mi cuerpo, mi rostro enrojeció por completo cuando él comenzó a quitarse la camisa y una vez hecho esto se acerco a mí con lentitud.

La misma sensación de la noche anterior me invadió, comenzaba a sentir una calidez en mi vientre bajo… pero cuando la seda de su camisa rodeo mis hombros desnudos, desperté de mi ensoñación. Me estaba vistiendo.

Abrocho cada uno de los botones, nuevamente rozando cada porción de piel que podía y yo solo sentía como un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo… cuando el ultimo botón estaba en su sitio, se alejo de mi, para después entrar al baño. Yo me quede quieta en el mismo lugar. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso no haríamos nada? No era que lo esperara…

¿No me ayudaría? Sabía que lo haría. Él no me dejaría sola.

Con lentitud comencé a acariciar la prenda que traía puesta, era suave y parecía costosa… además, tenía el mismo olor que él… que Natsume.

- Entonces te encargo eso Imai. – Natsume regresaba y al parecer hablaba con alguien por celular. Mi corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza cuando fijo su mirada en mi, desvié la vista cuando sonrió con amabilidad, pero al sentirlo sentarse a mi lado me estremeció y aun mas cuando comenzó a secar mi cabello con una toalla.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – Ya no podía permanecer por mucho tiempo en silencio.

- Por el momento nada. – Contesto. – Mejor duerme. Yo me encargare de tu familia.

- Pero… ¿Tu no vas a…?

- Hablamos mañana… - Después salió de la habitación. Yo permanecí sentada en la cama, pero después de unos segundos, decidí hacer lo que Natsume me ordeno, me recosté en la enorme cama pero no me arrope con las cobijas… no quería dormir… tenía que hablar con el hombre pelinegro cuando regresara a la habitación.

**. . .**

Un estornudo me despertó, abrí los ojos lentamente… Demonios me había quedado dormida, pensé, pero me alerte cuando me percate de la persona que estaba recostada a mi lado. Rápidamente retire las sabanas que me cubrían y suspire con tranquilidad cuando me di cuenta que aun llevaba ropa.

- Parece que te has enfermado… - Comento Natsume, mientras me cubría con las sabanas nuevamente, tenia razón, me dolía la cabeza y podía sentí un poco de escalofríos… Deje descansar nuevamente mi cabeza en la almohada, pero no aparte mi mirada de él. - ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto mientras regresaba su atención al libro que al parecer leía antes de que despertara. Yo negué. – Tu hermano y madre, están bien… mañana podrás verlos.

- Gracias.

- Ya tendrás la oportunidad de agradecerme. – Si, ahora estaba segura que no hacia esto por beneficencia. Pero eso no impidió que me sonrojara y cubriera mi rostro con la sabana. Pasaron los minutos y no lograba caer dormida, estaba demasiado nerviosa, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía pensado quedarse aquí? ¿Acaso no tenía a familia… su esposa e hija?

Apreté la sabana que tenia encima después del último pensamiento… Su familia.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – Vi claramente como dejaba el libro en la mesita de noche y se acercaba más a mí.

- Nada… Solo me preguntaba… ¿Cuándo iras a casa? Si no tienes pensado hacer nada… ¿Para qué estas aquí?

- Estas desilusionada. – Me abrazo rodeando mi cintura.

- ¡No lo digo por eso! – Alce un poco la voz. – Tu esposa e hija… - Pero me interrumpió.

- Rin está bien… - Se acomodo a mi lado. Yo estaba aun más nerviosa, pero no lo aparte.

- Pero… - ¿Y su esposa?

- Cállate y duerme, ya es medianoche. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de que me atrajera a él abrazándome con fuerza. Cerré los ojos… y por un momento pensé que ya no estaría sola.

Ahora tenía en quien apoyarme.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, primero perdón por la tardanza… prometo escribir rápido, ¿Qué les pareció este Natsume más comprensivo… claro que hace las cosas para obtener algo a cambio de Mikan, pero aun así se preocupa por ella :D **

**Antes de irme, me gustaría agradecer a Sakura-Chibi58, Floor Sakura, sakura-san29, Ren Miyamoto, yatsushiro y curo neko, por comentar el capitulo anterior… se preguntaran ¿Y el lemmon? En el siguiente capítulo.**

_**Próxima actualización: Extraña sensación. En mi otra cuenta. **_

**Cuídense.**


End file.
